


Dreams of Blue

by InfernallyYours



Series: Dreaming of You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams, First Kiss, Fluff, Hidden crush, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Makeout Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernallyYours/pseuds/InfernallyYours
Summary: Keith is exhausted and has a hot dream about Lance. He wakes up to face the question of whether it could have been real or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about terrible summary, I tried. I hope you like it, sorry for any typos. Please tell me what you think in the comments and leave kudos if you liked it!

Keith was exhausted. You’d think in space, you’d have nothing but time to relax, breathe, maybe even take a nap. But no. Shiro had had the team running drills the entire afternoon and into the evening, in order to “keep sharp.”

“We don’t know when the Galra will decide to attack us next. But we can train in the meantime, so that we will be ready for them.” He’d been repeating this all day, and ever since he’d returned from being kidnapped by the Galra. The more he said it, the more Keith had wanted to punch something, possibly Shiro’s face, and escape back to his room for some much needed rest.

Upon seeing his slovenly bed, he let out a deep moan of relief. He immediately pulled off his sweaty black t-shirt, and flopped face-first onto his mattress, causing another moan to rumble out of him. He weakly considered taking a shower, but quickly decided that even pulling on pajamas would be too much exertion for him. Shortly thereafter, Keith was out cold, yet having the most vivid dream he’d ever experienced…

The first thing he noticed was how warm he was. It wasn’t like his Castle bed didn’t keep him warm normally, but currently he felt like he had a heater against his back, and holy quiznak, was it a lovely feeling. He shifted a bit closer to the heat unthinkingly, and let out a sigh of contentedness.

“Mmmhh...You awake, babe?” A sleepy, yet achingly familiar voice murmured into Keith’s ear. Normally, Keith would have jumped out of bed and had his knife held to the speaker’s throat before they’d finished speaking, but in the dream, Keith felt nothing but peace and happiness at hearing them speak. Like it was a normal, pleasant thing to happen.

“No….” Keith mumbled sleepily, keeping his eyes shut. He felt the heat against shift and then long, warm fingers were brushing his face, combing his hair, lightly tickling his sides.

“How about now?” The voice teased, lips touching Keith’s ear as they moved.

“Nu-uh. Still deeply asleep,” Keith teased right back, his lips twitching to keep back the silly grin that threatened to overtake his face. Even with his eyes still closed, somehow Keith could sense that the voice’s owner was pouting. Then the bed shifted as they moved. Keith whined a little when the heater against his back disappeared, eliciting a laugh from the other person, as they continued to move around. Finally the bed stilled. Keith was now on his back, eyes still stubbornly closed, but he could feel knees on either side of his hips and hands pressing into the mattress near his head. Warm breaths ghosted across Keith’s skin, followed by even warmer lips that glided from his collarbone, up his throat, across his cheek, and settling on his ear.

“Well if you won’t wake yourself up, I guess I’ll just have to take matters upon myself.” The voice was deep and spoke of promises best made in the dark, the kind that made your stomach twist with anticipation, and your breath catch at the passion there. Oh-so-achingly slowly, the voice leaned into Keith and softly kissed his lips, a butterfly kiss. But that softness didn’t last very long, though it was hard to tell whether that had been the fault of Keith’s impatience or the voice’s. The voice’s hands gripped Keith’s hair, and Keith reached up and latched onto their waist, pulling them closer. Keith pulled back a bit to gasp for air, and felt his throat being lined with kisses and nips, and felt a swell of satisfaction knowing that he’d see marks up and down his neck from this later. He felt tugging at his hair, and he used one of his own hands to rub up and down the smooth, muscular back that lay beneath his fingers. The voice shuddered lightly, and kissed him deeply on the lips. Keith felt like he could happily drown in one of those kisses, and deepened it further as he gripped the other’s head tightly, causing a groan to slip out between them.

“ _Keith….”_ They moaned, and that sound alone made Keith’s pants feel two sizes too tight. Keith felt hands tugging on his shirt and opened his eyes for the first time as he helped shift forward to lift it off. He instinctively froze upon seeing what lay before him. Caramel skin, completely unblemished and smooth. Beautiful, toned muscles, sleek like a swimmer’s. Long arms, long neck, long legs, long and graceful. A smile that was mischievous and gorgeous, and fully addictive. On a normal day, that would have been what made him freeze-the fact someone that gorgeous was in bed with him. But instead, it was the eyes. Bright, cerulean blue, bluer than the seven seas, blue enough to drown in, blue, blue, blue. Blue like the skies on a perfect flying day, blue like the richest of sapphires, blue like Keith had never known could be a natural color, until he had seen those eyes. Lance’s eyes.

“Lance?” Keith somehow managed to gasp. Lance paused, his hands still tangled in Keith’s shirt, and touching Keith’s chest. Keith could feel everywhere Lance’s fiery warm skin met his, each touch feeling like it should have been branded into his skin so it could be permanently seen by all-Keith Kogane had been sleeping with Lance McClain. He’d been kissing Lance McClain, _he’d been kissed back by Lance McClain._ Holy quiznak would Keith’s fourteen year old self been proud of him now!

“What, Keith? Is something wrong? Is this too much? Am I going too fast?” Even as he spoke, Lance began distancing himself from Keith. His ocean blue eyes clouded with doubt and worry as he began to crawl off Keith’s lap. Instinctively, Keith reached out and wrapped his long fingers around Lance’s wrists, stopping him from creating any more space between them. Lance just looked confused, but willingly stayed put. Keith swallowed and tried to gather himself, which wasn’t easy given Lance’s current closeness. And shirtlessness.

His brain was foggy. This felt so right, him and Lance, their closeness, their kisses. The way they were sharing a bed, how Lance was looking at him, like it was weirder for him to be pulling back than to be going forward. But this _was_ weird! Keith had had a crush on Lance ever since he had met him at the Garrison years ago. But this was Loverboy Lance, the one who flirted with anything that walked! Why would he have chosen Keith? Why was he here? Why did this feel so familiar?

“Keith? Honey, are you ok? You look upset, what’s wrong?” Lance gently lifted one hand to Keith’s face and tilted it towards his. Keith met Lance’s steady blue gaze with his own lost one.

“I...I just..I’m so confused, Lance…” Even to his own ears, Keith sounded weak and disoriented, despite his voice’s low volume.

Lance stroked his cheek gently with the pad of his thumb, and nodded. Keith took this as a cue to continue.

“This can’t be real can it? This has got to all be in my head, doesn’t it? Cause...you...with me...it just, just can’t be, can it? You deserve so much better than just me. This, us, just can’t be real.”

“Oh Keith,” Lance sighed, as he looked him straight in the eyes and smiled softly. “When will you ever see yourself properly, sweetheart? You’re the only one I could ever want. And who says whatever’s in your head can’t be real? That’s how everything starts, doesn’t it? All it takes to make it real is someone being brave enough to try putting it out into the world.”

Keith stared. _When had Lance gotten so wise?_ Lance leaned forward until their foreheads pressed together, and brought his other hand up to cup Keith’s face, so he was cradling Keith’s head in his long fingered hands. Keith sighed and closed his eyes, content to just sit there with Lance and their impossibility.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up and has to decide how to proceed with life. (I think we can all relate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah I know it looked like there was only ONE chapter, but that was a typo. I forgot to hit the More Than One Chapter button on here, so for those of you who liked the first chapter and everything, SURPRISE!! You get a complementary second chapter. For those of you reading this now, this obviously had two chapters the whole time. I did NOT make a idiot mistake. Nope, not me. Enjoy guys, please leave comments and kudos if you liked it, I live for them!

“Keith.” 

“Lance?”

“Keith.”

“What, Lance?”

“KEITH.”

“Gah!” Keith startled awake to someone calling his name. He glanced around wildly for a second, totally disoriented, until he realized he was still in his bed, tangled in his sheets, Lance just an arm’s length away. He must have been the one to wake him up. 

“Jeez, Keith. Are you ok? You look..upset. What’s wrong?” Lance asked with concern. His blue eyes scrunched up a bit, and he studied Keith carefully before sitting on the edge of his mattress and putting a warm hand on his shoulder. “You wanna talk?” 

Keith’s initial reaction was to say no as quickly as he could, and get out of there. People don’t ever  _ really  _ want to know what you are thinking or feeling, not the counselor’s from the foster homes, not the other kids, not the countless teachers and therapists and random, nameless adults who looked at him and thought “Oh, poor little orphan kid. You must be so grateful to have people like us to take you to a new home every six months and pretend that we care just as equally about you as all the other kids we do this for.” He never wanted to talk, not since he figured out that they were only asking him because they felt bad for him. Not because they cared. Not because they wanted to help. Because they saw the skinny, parentless child and felt an obligation to make sure he wasn’t about to leap off a building.  _ Please,  _ he used to think.  _ As if I’d tell you if I were about to.  _

But something about the way Lance was looking at him, like he really did care, was making Keith want to talk. Want to spill, tell him about when his dad got sick, when Shiro took him on hoverbike races, when Iverson, that ass, would call him out in class and try to find some reason, any reason, to kick him out. He wanted to tell him how gorgeous he thought he was, fluffy brown hair, light-up-the-world smile, ocean blue eyes and all. He wanted to kiss him and hold his hand in front of everyone, wanted to fall asleep next to him and wake up together and be able to use the word ‘boyfriend’ and be called it. He wanted-

“Hello…? Earth, or I mean, Castle of Lions to Keith? Anybody home?” 

Keith jolted a bit and felt his ears go red. “What? Yeah, I-I’m fine.”

Lance slid a couple inches closer on the bed, moving his hand from Keith’s shoulder to his forehead, eyeing him critically and disbelievingly. 

“You sure, Mullet? ‘Cause you were muttering a lot in your sleep and tossing and turning and now you’re acting like you just got hit by a truck. That’s not ‘fine’ behavior, you know. I’m going to go get Coran, I think you should spend a little time in a pod, maybe you overworked yourself in training today. Shiro was pushing us pretty hard, so-”  
“Wait.” Keith suddenly stopped him, wrapping his fingers around Lance’s wrist to make him stay. Lance jerked back at the feeling of Keith grabbing him, somehow managing to lose his balance and trip. Instinctively, Keith reached to try to catch him, but somehow just managed to make it worse, making Lance fall on top of him and push him back into the mattress. Lance looked down at Keith, who was frozen beneath him and blushing like mad. Slowly, like he couldn’t quite believe he was doing it, Lance ran a finger from the edge of one of the strands of Keith’s bangs down his face, past those dazzling gray eyes, over his sharp cheekbones, down to his lips, which slightly parted at the feeling. Lance traced the finger around and over Keith’s lips, making his breath stutter and start. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut and he spent most of his energy trying to will away the feeling that was gathering in his jeans. If Lance felt it, he wasn’t sure he’d ever recover from the teasing that would surely follow. He was so focused on his self-assigned task that he hardly noticed Lance’s breaths coming closer to his skin, the pressure of their chests pressing together increasing, until Lance’s lips touched his. 

Keith’s eyes flew open like he’d been electrocuted. Lance pulled back, a bright flush spreading all over his face, down his neck, probably even down to his chest. He fearfully peered at Keith from beneath his eye lashes, the blue muted as he waited to see how Keith would react. Keith raised one shaking hand up to lightly touch his lips wonderingly. He looked back up at Lance, and lightly cupped his face in one hand. His lips moved but no sound came out, and then he surged up and kissed him back. Lance returned the gesture so eagerly, their teeth nearly clacked against each other. Keith had never kissed anyone, but Lance had and quickly took the lead. He buried his fingers deep in Keith’s long hair and pulled gently at the strands, like he’d wanted to for God only knew how long. Keith groaned and leaned into the feeling, making Lance chuckle breathlessly against his mouth. Keith slipped his hands up Lance’s back, feeling the muscle and skin shiver under his hands. 

“Lance, God Lance, you’re so beautiful, you know that right?” Keith gasped a little bit later, as he gazed at the boy straddling his hips above him. Lance blushed a bit more, and began sucking at Keith’s pulse point. Keith gasped and bit his lip, immediately losing his train of thought _.  _ He leaned into Lance’s touch and groaned as Lance continued to kiss and suck his way across his collarbone, not caring or really thinking of how noticeable it would be later. Lance pulled his hands free of Keith’s hair, and began tracing patterns on Keith’s bare chest and stomach. In retaliation, Keith slipped his hands beneath Lance’s shirt and gripped his waist tight enough to make Lance gasp and pull his head back to look at Keith.

“Quiznak, Keith…,” he gasped, and Keith would be lying if the breathless and low tone of Lance’s voice didn’t give him chills. 

“Can I…?” Keith asked as he pulled on the hem of Lance’s shirt. Lance nodded quickly and shifted a bit to make getting it off easier. Then Keith just stared. 

Lance was even more beautiful than he’d dreamed. Lance was so much more living and soft and warm than he could have thought of. He had small freckles decorating all over his chest and shoulders, small scars littered from training and attacks that the pods couldn’t fully erase, small marks that others might have thought of as imperfections but Keith couldn’t think of as anything other than things that made Lance  _ more  _ perfect. He was caramel skinned and long-limbed and fluffy haired and so gorgeous that it made something in Keith’s chest hurt a bit. 

“I...I know you probably were thinking...I was, I don’t know, better looking, less scrawny...I get it, if you don’t want to keep going, or…” Lance looked down at Keith’s chest, not meeting his eyes as he said this, his fingers trembling a little against Keith’s skin. Keith reached up and cupped Lance’s face, forcing it to look at him. He sat up a bit, sliding Lance more into his lap than over his hips. He waited until Lance’s eyes locked on his, then he spoke with a seriousness that allowed no room for argument. 

“You, Lance McClain, are the most beautiful, amazing, brave, occasionally idiotic, strong, loyal, gorgeous person I have ever known. I don’t know who lied to you and told you that you were anything less than that, but to me Lance, you’re perfect.” 

Lance was tearing up as Keith spoke but it wasn’t until he heard the word ‘perfect’ that the tears began to fall. He opened his mouth, seeming about to say something before changing his mind, and instead turning his head away from Keith’s for a moment in an attempt to gather himself. Keith tried to pull his hands back from Lance’s face, but Lance’s hands clamped over his, holding them in place. He looked back down at Keith with a watery smile, his blue eyes looking so big and bright they seemed to take up half his face. 

“Who knew you could be such a sap, Mullet?” He finally said, his voice cracking and hiccuping slightly. Keith smiled a bit. “Only when it comes to you, sharpshooter.”

Lance gasped a small laugh and leaned down, connecting their lips again. Where their first kiss had been all fire and lust and need, this one was water, reassuring and constant and gentle. Keith rolled them over, so they lay next to each other on his mattress. He brushed his fingers through Lance’s hair softly, enjoying the look on Lance’s face as he did so, similar to how a cat looks when pet, all lidded eyes and relaxed muscles. Lance reached over and laced his fingers with Keith’s free one and held it between their chests. His eyes traced all over Keith, from his ruined black hair, his soft and dark gray eyes, his thoroughly kiss bruised lips, the bite marks lingering over his neck and shoulders, the sturdy muscles in his bare chest and arms, the scars and markings from the lifestyle they lived. He could probably name where each of them came from, just from memory. 

“What are you thinking about?” Keith whispered in the stillness that had descended over the room.

Lance shrugged, then smiled that smile that had stolen Keith’s heart in the first place, all those years ago, back at the Garrison. 

“You. Me. Us, and how stupid we both were for not doing this ages ago.” 

Keith laughed nearly silently, his body shaking the mattress a bit. “You know, I was thinking along the same lines.” 

Lance’s smile grew, and he began to laugh quietly too. “We are such idiots.”

Keith’s laughter grew. “Such enormous idiots.”

Soon they were both laughing as loud as they could, tears streaming down their faces, stomachs aching and breaths coming in gasps as they tried to outdo each other in how big of idiots they were. Lance finally stopped laughing enough to catch his breath and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, looking at him affectionately. 

“Hey you know what, samurai?” 

“What?”

“You’re  _ my  _ idiot now.”

Keith’s smile became so loving Lance felt something melt in him. 

“Yeah I guess I am.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps, if you have any ideas or anything that you'd like me to do, let me know! I have a Google Doc full of ideas I consider writing, and I'd love to add your ideas to it!


End file.
